


subway station chase

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Anyways, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Unsafe Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, but i tuned it down, jesus thats a tag, vampire negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maybe you would like it, Rick,” Negan leans closer, and Rick’s breaths fall heavier, almost a chore to get them in and out of his lungs. When he finally manages to lift his gaze from Negan’s full lips to his eyes, he sees that Negan is staring at his mouth. He licks his lips involuntarily, shivers at the way Negan’s eyes darken. “You know what they fucking say… Don’t knock it till you've tried it.”or the vampire negan fic that is not even about vampires.





	subway station chase

**Author's Note:**

> how did john mulaney inspire me to write a very gay regan vampire fic? i honestly dont know lmao but im gonna write more of this i think bc i have 3 other wips going on but pfft Fuck Them amiright

Someone is following Rick. He considers taking out his phone and calling Michonne because surely then the man will leave him alone but his hands are frozen in fear, just his leg carrying him over the pavement with haste. He can’t even breathe very well, his head turning around to check behind him every two seconds.

He walks faster, the man does the same. It is bright in the subway station with the white lights almost hurting Rick’s eyes but it feels dark. Like he is in an alleyway with no escape. There is nobody but the man and him around and both their footsteps echo in the wide room. Rick doesn’t know what to do.

He is a deputy sheriff but he has only used his gun on a person one time before. That didn’t end well for him. And he doesn’t have his gun with him right now. He wishes he did though he knows he wouldn’t have the courage to use it anyway.

The stranger coughs and Rick’s head snaps back, catching sigh of a leather jacket held in the man’s hand and wide shoulders. He is bigger than Rick, if this ended up in a fight, Rick is sure he would lose. He walks even faster and his feet are almost gliding on thin air at this point, steps going over and back in a blur. His heart is hammering in his chest, the blood pumping in his ears so loud that he is sure the man must hear it.

Footsteps behind him fall heavier, faster, the man is almost catching up with Rick, and that’s it. Rick takes a deep breath and starts running.

That proves to be a bad idea when the man also starts running. Rick is so scared he might faint. The hallway is long but Rick is close to the corner he has to turn and ideas pop inside his head. At this rate, he is obviously going to be caught but if he figures a way out—

The man is gaining on him and Rick feels sweat run down the back of his shirt, his thighs ache and heavy pants fall from his lips. He refrains from looking back because then he might lose his balance. He can’t afford to fall down; the stranger is too close to him. Wind rushes through his sweaty hair, chilling him to the bone, and Rick wishes with all his being that he gets out of this alive and not hurt.

He takes the corner.

Then with a deep breath and adrenaline rushing through his veins, giving him a strange bravery and confidence, he leans against the wall, waiting for the man to turn the corner as well.

One.

Two.

Three.

The way it happens, it feels like everything is in slow motion but it happens so fast that Rick doesn’t even have time to blink, no time to breathe, no time. The man turns the corner and with all the strength he can gather, Rick grabs by his t-shirt, pulls him in with the simple idea in his mind, slam him to the wall and in his confusion, start punching him or something.

It’s a solid plan. But it’s not.

The man falls sideways, losing his balance when Rick pulls him and then in a blur, the stranger moves, and before Rick can even comprehend what’s going on the man has him grabbed by the neck, slamming him to the wall.

Rick yells out, a sharp pain in the back of his head where he hits it on the wall, his breath leaving his lungs from the force of the blow. His eyes are closed shut and tears are brimming in them with fear, he can feel the man’s breath hitting his face in pants, it smells like whiskey.

The stranger chuckles, hands still on Rick’s neck in a threat, and Rick gulps nervously. This man is crazy. And Rick has the worst luck ever. “If you wanted to slam me to a wall this bad, all you had to was ask, Rick.”

His voice is low and husky and Rick shivers with fear, the cold hands on his neck feeling even tighter every second. The man knows his name. Rick is fucked.

When he opens eyes slowly, he doesn’t know what he is expecting to see but it certainly isn’t clear hazel eyes looking at him with curiosity. The man is handsome and there is something familiar about him, like Rick has seen him before. He wonders if the man has been following him for a long time, a strange face in the crowd, the person who is in line behind you at your favorite coffee shop, the person you never notice but is always there. A tear makes his way down his cheek.

“Oh come on, don’t look so scared,” The man’s voice is teasing and there is a smirk on his lips, like he find this funny. Then he feels the man’s thumb on his cheek, his hands are cold, slowly caressing Rick’s cheekbone until he wipes away the stray tear. Rick turns his head away, tries to lean away from the touch. The man chuckles at his effort and Rick is shaking with fear like a leaf under the man’s strong gaze.

“Let go off me,” Rick tries to sound strong but his voice shakes and his knees are weak.

“No.”

“Let go off me,” this time it sounds more like a plea and Rick feels like screaming, wonders if anyone would hear it. “Please.”

Strangely enough the man obeys, letting go off him and even taking a step back. Rick forces a rush of air into his lungs, feeling lightheaded after all the emotions he has gone through in such a short time. “I’m not gonna fucking hurt you, Rick.”

“How do you know my name?” Rick asks, trying not to think about how the man is probably lying. Why do you follow someone if you are not going to hurt them?

“It would be strange if I didn’t know your name, considering we’ve been neighbors for four fucking years now,” the man then smirks at Rick’s shocked face, shakes his head. “You don’t even know me, do you?”

“I don’t—you are lying,” Rick accuses, hands going to his belt in reflex but his gun isn’t even there.

The man’s face darkens, his smirk falling. “I most certainly am not,” his voice sounds angry, like Rick just accused him of something worst than being a liar and Rick trembles, cursing himself for getting the man angry. “You even called the cops on me once. Ruined the fucking party.”

“I’m sorry,” Rick apologizes even though the man doesn’t sound angry about it. Could that be the reason why this man was following him? Over such a small thing Rick doesn’t even remember?

“Come on, we’re going to miss the train,” The man pulls him away from the wall Rick is all but melting into, and Rick falls beside the man, stumbling on his shaking legs. “I’m Negan by the way, since you don’t remember.”

Negan. The name doesn’t sound familiar and Rick knows if he heard a name that strange he would remember it. Something cold settles in his gut like a weight but his insides are empty. “Why were you following me?”

“Is that what you thought? Explains why you suddenly attacked me, I guess,” Negan chuckles, pulling Rick’s arm once again to get him to walk. “I was just trying to catch the fucking train.”

“You ran after me,” Rick points out, and tries to take his arm out of Negan’s grip. He really doubts that this guy’s name is Negan.

“I thought you were running because you heard the train coming, Rick,” Negan explains and Rick huffs out a small breath. He doesn’t know if he should believe this guy because that sort of makes sense but also sounds far-fetched at the same time.

Once they get to the train Rick can maybe get help. It’s two am so nobody will probably be there but Rick still hopes. It’s the only thing he has right now.

They walk in silence. Then Negan throws an arm around Rick’s shoulder, ignores Rick’s flinch and pulls him towards himself. “So, what you are doing out this late, Rick? Don’t you know there are some dangerous humans out there?”

“I wasn’t—I didn’t—“ Rick stutters, trying to think of a reply. Is that a threat? A warning? “I was out with a friend.”

“A friend?” Negan asks and before he can continue, they hear the train coming. “Shit.”

Negan grabs onto Rick’s hand and without even a warning, starts running. Rick’s feet scramble to keep up as a yelp leaves his lips and for the second time that day, he is running a long hallway. Negan is a fast runner, so fast that Rick’s vision goes blurry at the edges as his torso falls forwards his legs behind him. The man’s grip only tightens in his hand, not letting Rick go.

The doors to the trains open and Negan all but throws Rick inside before sliding in through the closing door himself. Rick would laugh if he wasn’t so out of breath, his vision darkening as he feels faint. “Fucking hell,” Negan curses and he doesn’t even sound out of breath while Rick has his hands resting on his knees as he bends over, trying to catch his breath. “You were out with a friend? Just a friend?”

Rick is shocked that Negan just keeps the conversation going like that, not even caring that he just forced Rick to run to catch the train. Rick already knew the guy was weird but Jesus. “Yes, I was out with a friend,” Rick confirms, confused.

Negan chuckles, manhandling Rick to sit on one of the seats beside him. Rick goes along with it partly from shock and partly because he really needs to sit down. “Not your girlfriend then? Or boyfriend?”

Rick’s eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise, eyes going to meet Negan’s in shock. “I’m not gay,” he blurts out.

Negan full out laughs at that, and Rick flushes with embarrassment. He doesn’t know what it is about him that made Negan think he is gay, he is not even sure he wants to know, he just wants to correct the man so Negan stops flirting with him. “Of course not, Rick,” Negan licks his lips, leaning towards Rick just slightly but it is enough to make the hair on the back of Rick’s stand up. “I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

“She is a female,” Rick tries desperately, and then shakes his head when he realizes what he is doing. He doesn’t need to prove anything to this man. “And she is only my friend.”

“Good,” Negan replies and Rick looks away, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“And you?” Rick asks and then continues at Negan’s confused face, “Are you gay?”

“I don’t know, Rick,” Negan teases with his stupid smug smirk again, “Do I look gay?”

Rick takes a look at the man at that, though he knows it won’t change anything. He doesn’t know what a gay man looks like. He thought he knew when he was younger but now that he is older and wiser, he knows not all gay men are blonde skinny twinks in their early twenties with glitter all over them.

He still takes a look. Negan is handsome, with hazel eyes that compliment his slicked back black hair and tan skin, beard framing his face, trimmed. He is wearing simple black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and he is carrying his leather jacket instead of throwing it on despite the chilly air. Rick thinks Negan doesn’t look gay but maybe he does.

“I don’t know,” he replies simply, shrugging.

“Does it even change anything?” Negan asks him then and the familiar smirk on his lips tell Rick that is not offended.

“I don’t know,” Rick replies again then after a pause, “Maybe.”

“Then take a wild fucking guess,” Negan licks his lips after he speaks, eyes falling down to Rick’s mouth for the briefest second, gone so past that Rick thinks he might have imagined it.

Rick takes the wild guess and comes to the conclusion, yes, Negan is gay and he has been flirting with Rick this all time. “What were you doing out this late?” Rick asks to change the subject.

“You don’t wanna fucking know, Rick,” Negan’s voice drops lower and Rick shivers at the dark tone. Negan’s smirk looks even sharper when the man notices the effect he has on Rick.

“I answered your question,” Rick reminds, “its only fair you answer mine.”

Negan sighs, then leans closer until his mouth is right against Rick’s ear, his breath hitting Rick’s neck. Rick flinches but doesn’t lean away from the touch, just listens as goosebumps rise over his skin. “I was hunting.”

Rick breathes out and leans away, looking at Negan with doubt in his eyes. Hunting means only one thing but in that moment, Rick wonders just what Negan means by that. Just what he was hunting. He holds his breath.

Suddenly Negan laughs, a delighted cackle that makes a blush rise to Rick’s cheeks. “I’m just fucking with you, Rick,” Negan chuckles more and Rick frowns at the man’s teasing. He doesn’t particularly feel mocked but he is ashamed. “It’s my friend’s birthday. I’m coming back from his party.”

That explains the whiskey smell in Negan’s breath. “Oh,” Rick breathes out, just allowing himself to drown in his misery for a second. He can’t believe he fell for that stupid joke and even got spooked.

“Come on,” Negan says, getting up and tugging Rick along. Rick looks around confused before he realizes they are at their spot. He didn’t even hear the announcement; too busy listening to Negan’s husky voice probably.

“So you do actually live around here?” Rick asks when the get out of the train. Negan smirks.

“Why would I lie about that?”

“I don’t know,” Rick shrugs, blushing again. “Is your name really Negan?”

Negan stops, looking at him curiously and then without saying anything, reaches into his pocket. A paranoid, afraid part of Rick’s mind screams, thinking the man is taking out a gun or a knife but Negan just fishes out his wallet, opens it and takes out his driver’s license.

Rick takes it from Negan’s hands, examining the id, looking to see if it’s fake. He doesn’t know why Negan would bother with giving him a fake id but nobody can blame Rick for being paranoid. He just got chased down the subway station at two am. He is entitled. “Negan Blackwood,” Rick rolls the name around his tongue. “Nice to meet you.”

“Is it?” Negan teases and Rick doesn’t reply, just shrugs with a smirk. They walk up the stairs.

“You said you’re my neighbor but I’ve never seen you around,” Rick doesn’t put any accusations in his voice, just curiosity.

“I normally go out during the night and sleep during the day, that’s probably why,” the man answers and Rick nods, accepting it.

“Just where do you live?”

“The house right fucking next to you, actually,” Negan chuckles at Rick’s shocked face, “The one with the black fence—“

“Yeah, I know, I just—I thought that place was empty or haunted,” Rick remember the house, remember the dark aura it has, the way it always gives him the creeps. He shivers.

“It is haunted but no, not empty. Hasn’t been for four fucking years,” then before Rick can reply, “Are you cold?”

“No,” Rick lies so slightly. He has his jacket and he is not really cold, just slightly chilly. “Are you?” He looks down at Negan’s bare arms, thin white t-shirt and wonders how the man isn’t freezing.

Negan sticks his cold hands down the back of Rick’s neck in reply and Rick yelps, then chuckles at the sudden and childish action. “Maybe you should actually wear your jacket instead of just carrying it around,” he suggest with a smile.

“Nah, I’m always fucking cold anyway,” Negan shrugs. Then the man licks his lips, smirking again, “Unless you want to help me get warm?”

“No, uh, that’s not what I—what I meant,” Rick flushes and his face burns much to Negan’s delight. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Rick asks the worst question ever, “Do you have a girlfriend? I mean—do you have a boyfriend?”

Negan chuckles, waggling his eyebrows, “You interested, Rick?”

“No!” Rick denies instantly, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. “I’m just—curious.”

“Lucky for you, no, I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend,” Rick shakes his head at this, his blush going down his neck and making his chest feel warm.

“Good—I mean, not because—and not good—nice. That’s fine. It’s all—“ Rick takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. “It’s all fine.”

“Relax, Rick,” Negan chuckles and Rick tries to breathe normally. Then he stops and when Rick looks around he notices that they are in front of their houses. He wonders how he didn’t even notice.

“Well, I guess this is a goodbye,” he laughs nervously, putting his hands in his pockets to warm them up. Negan stares at him for a few seconds, a thoughtful look on his face.

“It doesn’t have to be,” the man shrugs like it’s the easiest thing in the world, inviting someone in your house, “Why don’t you come in, let me offer you a drink?”

“I’m not sure,” Rick trails off awkwardly, shifting in his spot. For some reason he really wants to go in and he doesn’t really want to say goodbye either but he knows Negan doesn’t mean just drinks when he says drinks.

“I wouldn’t try anything, Rick,” Negan assures as if reading his mind, “Just a drink.”

“Okay,” if Rick had the time, he would be embarrassed at how easy it was to convince him but Negan smiles just then, a genuine smile that doesn’t make him look like a wolf, and Rick forgets why he was worried in the first place.

When Negan opens the door the smell of flowers hits Rick and he inhales deeply. Whatever room scent Negan is using, it smells damn good. Rick steps inside and looks around in wonder. The room looks like Negan copied it out of one of those furniture magazines, neatly organized with light grey walls and black furniture, minimalistic yet classy. There are some boxes on the ground though and Rick wonders why Negan didn’t bother to unpack them for four years.

“Okay, I have fucking vodka, whiskey, beer—” Negan lists off and Rick’s eyes widen, teeth biting into his lower lip. He doesn’t really want to drink. Negan is still practically a stranger. Seeing his concerned face, Negan chuckles. “Or maybe just coffee?”

Rick nods with a smile, “Just coffee is good, thank you.”

“Feel free to snoop around while I make it then,” Negan jokes with a wink and then turns around to go into what Rick assumes must be the kitchen. Rick breathes a sigh of relief, realizing just how much tension was in the air when he was with Negan when the man leaves. The room feels lighter now, easier to breathe.

Taking Negan’s advice, Rick looks around. There are some paintings on the wall, modern and mostly of bands or women. Rick is pretty sure one of them is a painting of a vagina. He chuckles because Negan just seems like the type to have a vagina painting in his living room.

Then Rick’s eyes catches three photos on the TV stand and he walks towards to look. He takes each one in his hand, looking closely. The first one if Negan and a mustached man, both with beers in their hands, wearing sunglasses, and looking to the camera with a silly pose.

The second one looks really old, frayed at the edges and crinkled, like someone has been folding it and carrying it in their wallet for a long time but the frame is clean, telling Rick that it is well cared for. By the looks of it, it’s a wedding picture with Negan in a tuxedo, standing next to a pretty woman who is smiling gently while Negan has his tongue out, eyes rolled towards his nose. He looks younger, maybe twenty three at best, and his hair is shorter, he doesn’t have a beard. It’s cute but Rick can’t help but wonder where the woman is now.

The last picture is of the same woman, also black and white. She is laughing, looking at someone off camera, and there is a carefree aura around her, the picture making Rick smile. “That’s Lucille,” Rick jumps ten foot in the air when he hears Negan’s voice behind him, hand going to his chest to feel his racing heart.

“Jesus,” Rick breathes out, closing his eyes.

“Sorry,” Negan chuckles, “I’ve been told I’m too fucking light on my feet.”

Rick just shakes it off, looking at the wedding picture again. “You are married?” He asks.

Negan turns his head to look at the picture and he stares for a few seconds, seemingly getting lost. Rick sees the pure longing in the man’s gaze and wonders once again where Lucille is. Then Negan smirks and the moment is gone just like that. Rick’s heart twinges in his chest. “I was.”

Rick doesn’t ask about it, just simply takes the cup Negan holds out to him with a smile. He follows Negan and sits down beside the man on the black sofa. “You haven’t unpacked properly,” he comments, looking around at the boxes.

“I never saw the need to,” Negan shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee, “I don’t really stay here that much anyways. This house is too fucking big for just one man.”

Rick frowns, eyes going to the wedding picture again. He wonders if Negan had other plans in mind when he bought this place four years ago. Then as if sensing Rick’s mood, Negan jokes, “Also I’m pretty fucking sure a little girl’s ghost is haunting this house.”

Rick laughs at that and Negan shakes his head, trying to keep from laughing. “I’m fucking serious, Rick! I see her every night and she uses my bathroom!”

“Your bathroom?” Rick asks between giggles.

“Yeah, I can hear her flushing both the toilets,” Negan nods, his lips twitching as he fights of a smile.

“Maybe you just have a plumbing problem, Negan.”

“Maybe… but a ghost sounds cooler, right?” Negan grins and Rick smiles back, relaxing into the couch. When he takes a sip of his coffee, it’s sweet and milky, just how Rick likes it. He wonders how Negan could guess that. “Tell me about yourself.”

“There is not much to tell,” Rick shrugs, finger drawing little figure eights on the couch. “I wouldn’t want to bore you out of your mind.”

“Nonsense, Rick. Okay, let me start with the easy questions then,” Negan smirks, thinking about it, then with a glint in his eyes, “Favorite sex position?”

“Negan!” Rick blushes, his whole face burning and Negan laughs with joy. “Stop—stop doing that.”

“Stop looking so pretty when you blush then,” Negan flirts but this time Rick finds it harder to shake off, his breath getting caught in his throat as his blush darkens. The air in the room changes, gets heavier with tension crackling in the air like electricity and Rick leans closer to Negan on the couch, their legs touching as they make eye contact.

Negan’s eyes darken with something Rick is afraid to name, the hazel looking like dark brown, almost black. The smell of coffee gets drowned by Negan’s cologne as the man drowns Rick with his presence. “Another easy question,” Negan whispers into the air between them like he is sharing a secret, “Have you ever kissed a man before?”

“No,” Rick admits, his eyes falling to Negan’s lips briefly. They look kissable and soft, and Rick wonders how Negan would taste like on his tongue. “I never even thought about it.”

“Maybe you would like it, Rick,” Negan leans closer, and Rick’s breaths fall heavier, almost a chore to get them in and out of his lungs. When he finally manages to lift his gaze from Negan’s full lips to his eyes, he sees that Negan is staring at his mouth. He licks his lips involuntarily, shivers at the way Negan’s eyes darken. “You know what they fucking say… Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

Then Negan kisses him and Rick responds with passion, lips locking together in an embrace. Negan is hesitant at first but when Rick kisses back so hungrily the man gets harsher, tongues clashing messily as they make out like teenagers on Negan’s couch.

Rick feels Negan take the cup of coffee out of his hands and wonders how he even forgot he was holding it. It’s a good thing that Negan puts the cup on the side table because Rick would probably dump it all over the man. “Negan,” Rick whines, not knowing why exactly, but Negan responds by kissing him harder, hands grabbing his ass to lift him up.

Rick goes along with it, sitting on Negan’s lap and locking his arms behind the man’s neck, slightly tugging on the curls there. It’s thrilling, how he can feel Negan’s hardness underneath his ass and how he wants to grind on it, make Negan moan.

He has never been kissed like this because even though Andrea had wanted to try new stuff out, Rick was always too shy. He has never been the one being dominated, never sat on anyone’s lap and let them lead things instead of moving things along himself. He is surprised to find that he likes it and it seems that he is making many discoveries about what he likes today.

Rick makes some sort of noise when Negan grabs his dick through his pants, and he wasn’t even aware he was getting hard until that. Negan chuckles breathlessly against his lips and Rick grinds against the man’s hand, falling on his dick. That stops Negan from laughing.

“See? I knew you would like it,” there is a certain cockiness to Negan’s voice but he is panting and his tone is husky, low, and Rick feels proud to have that effect on the man.

“I can tell you like it too, Negan,” Rick replies and then rubs against Negan to make a point.

Negan growls, a sound that makes all the blood rush to Rick’s dick while goosebumps raise over his skin and then the man tugs on Rick’s shirt until the buttons pop open, revealing Rick’s torso. Rick’s heart is hammering in his chest and he is sure Negan must hear it from how close they are.

Rick moans when Negan’s cold hands make contact with his skin and he leans into the touch. “You like that?” Negan teases and Rick nods, breathless and lightheaded.

Negan skips his neck, starting to suck hickies on Rick’s collarbone as one hand caresses his side, the other stroking Rick through his pants. “Keep going,” Rick orders when Negan stops stroking him so he can unzip Rick’s pants.

“So fucking eager for someone who is not gay,” Negan teases and Rick frowns, but whatever he was about to say gets caught on his throat when Negan pulls him out of his boxers, his words turning into a moan.

Rick just holds onto Negan’s shoulder with a death grip as the man starts stroking him, eyes closed shut and head thrown back, revealing his neck. Negan is merciless with his strokes, going up and down fast, flicking his wrist and just giving Rick the best handjob he ever had. “Say my name again,” Negan orders and Rick freezes.

He hasn’t even realized he was moaning the man’s name until he pointed it out. “Negan,” he moans again, thrusting into Negan’s hand when he gathers himself. “Shit, don’t stop!”

Negan stops. A whine falls out of Rick’s mouth before he can think to hold it in and he opens his eyes to see Negan’s smug smirk. His vision is blurry with tears and the heat in his lower belly is so strong that Rick feels like he will die if he doesn’t come. “Relax, Rick,” Negan teases before flipping them over so Rick is sitting on the couch.

Rick is sure he looks ridiculous, shirt open but still hanging on his shoulders with his pants lowered slightly, his dick out with his face flushed, a desperate look on his face but the way Negan looks at him, eyes dark, mouth parted open so pants can fall through, you would think he is a delicious meal and Negan is a starved man.

In the small second between Negan giving him a handjob and flipping him over, Rick thinks about how they might stain the black couch. Then Negan leans down and takes Rick in his mouth, and Rick forgets everything but the way Negan’s tongue feels against him, how the man’s mouth is so hot and tight, how his lips are stretched around Rick’s cock.

“Fuck,” Rick curses, hands going to grab Negan’s hair as if he has to hold onto something or he might fall. The urge to close his eyes and just lean back to enjoy the show is strong but Rick wants to watch. It makes him faint at the heart, the way Negan bobs his head over his dick, looking fully concentrated on what he is doing. Rick feels like he is floating off the bed with pleasure.

He jolts up with a high pitched moan he can’t believe came from him when Negan takes him all the way in his mouth, Rick’s dick hitting the back of the man’s mouth. “Negan—I’m not gonna—last,” he manages to utter between pants.

The only reply he gets is Negan humming around him; the vibrations making Rick’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Negan is experienced, probably the most experienced person Rick has gotten a blowjob before. He deepthroats Rick like it’s the easiest thing in the world, hands playing with Rick’s balls after he manages to lower his pants. When he comes up to breathe, he strokes Rick, sucks on the insides of his thighs, leaving red lovebites and beard burn as he goes.

His mouth feels so good against Rick, licking and sucking and tongue trailing over the vein, flicking against the spot just under the head, making Rick jolt up in his seat… It’s no surprise Rick comes as fast as he did but it’s still embarrassing.

Negan for his part, doesn’t seem to mind, bobs his head even faster as Rick moans out his name and some curse words, thighs shaking from pleasure. The man swallows as much as he can but some out Rick’s cum leaks out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down Rick’s cock and the black couch.

Rick is breathing heavy and he can taste blood in his mouth from how hard he bit his cheek when Negan leans back with an obscene ‘pop’ licking his lips afterward. “Damn, Rick.”

Rick’s whole body is burning at this point yet he still feels himself flush. This is it. He just ruined everything by coming too fast. He feels like crying.

Then Negan smashes their mouth together and Rick whines, kissing back and tasting himself on Negan’s tongue. He is not disgusted and maybe there is something wrong with him for this but it is even thrilling, knowing what Negan was doing a second ago. “It’s been a long time since I’ve…” Rick trails off awkwardly and Negan chuckles.

“I guessed,” the man replies, then suddenly picks Rick up. Rick yelps, locking his arms around the man’s waist as he feels Negan’s hands grip his ass tightly, almost possessive.

“What are you doing?” Rick asks and doesn’t let Negan know how astonished he is by Negan’s strength. Rick is not a light man yet Negan is carrying him around easily.

“You don’t want me to fuck you on the couch, Rick,” Rick breaths out at that, feeling the familiar heat of arousal on his belly.

“I’m not gonna be able to—you know?” Negan smirks and shakes his head gently.

“You don’t need a hard-on to enjoy yourself, Rick,” The man assures him and then their lips meet again, the kiss slower this time, gentler now that Rick is not as desperate.

Negan closes the bedroom door after they get inside and then slams Rick to it, making Rick’s breath leave his lungs as his back collides with the door. The man acts more forceful now, the kiss bruising and heavy, tongues battling in a dance as they runs their hands all over each other, wherever they can. Rick’s dick is still hanging out of his jeans and he is sure he dropped his shirt somewhere on the way.

“You’re killing me, Rick,” Negan groans, grinding against him and Rick moans, the feeling of the man’s hard cock against his ass not enough with all the clothes separating them but still enough to make him see stars. He is already starting to get hard.

Negan pulls him in and carries him over to the bed, lowering Rick down on it before he gets on top of him. Rick finds out that the man turned on the lights when he opens his eyes, and he flushes, seeing Negan on top of him, just looking down like he is seeing Rick for the first time. He tugs Negan closer, their lips meeting so the man will stop staring at him, and Negan kisses back without complaint.

Rick runs his hands inside Negan t-shirt, feels the man’s cold torso under his fingers and relishes in it before tugging the fabric off. Negan allows it, helping Rick take it off before they throw it away and Rick hears it knock something off where it lands.

Negan doesn’t really give Rick the time to look at him before the man is clawing at his jeans to tug them off. Rick lifts his ass up to help the man and he thinks the fabric might rip apart if Negan acts any harsher.

The man throws both Rick’s pants and boxers away when he manages to take them off and Rick shivers at the cool air hitting all over him. When Negan rubs against Rick’s ass, still clothed himself, Rick stiffens because it feels good but he is not sure if it will hurt. He doesn’t deal well with pain and something tells him that Negan wouldn’t appreciate Rick crying.

“You okay, Ricky?” Negan asks him between kisses, voice wet and heavy and Rick shivers.

Rick doesn’t comment on the nickname, just nods without a breath left in his lungs. “Yeah. I just—I’ve never done this before.”

Negan chuckles, husky and low right above Rick, making his heart hammer. “I kind of guessed that too, Rick,” Negan’s voice is gentler even though his tone is teasing, and for a second, the kiss gets slower before Negan leans back. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Rick watches the man’s naked torso when Negan gets of the bed and he licks his lips hungrily. He has chest hair dusting his torso and going down his pants in a manly manner and Rick can see the hint of pubic hair where the man’s jeans are hanging low. It’s safe to say Negan looks nothing like what Rick is used to in a bed partner but Rick likes it. Very much.

“You look good in my bed, Rick,” Negan comments, watching him as he takes off his belt and unzips his pants. “All desperate for me.”

Rick pants, the air filling his lungs not enough, never enough, and Negan chuckles, lowering his pants along with his boxers. It feels like years pass before Rick is allowed to see the man’s hard cock, standing proud and god, Negan doesn’t disappoint on size. Rick’s mouth waters. “You like what you see?”

Rick would like to answer but the words get choked up in his throat when Negan strokes himself teasingly, hand slow and sensational, putting on a show for Rick. “I know you do,” the man chuckles when he answers his own question and then stepping over his pants opens the nightstand drawer, taking out a bottle of what Rick assumes to be lube.

What is about to happen settles inside Rick again and he shifts on the bed, not even knowing why he is scared. Negan said he would be gentle, he reminds himself. It will be fine.

When Negan settles over him again, their lips meeting, somehow Rick’s worries melt away. There is such a weird effect Negan’s lips have on him, he is aware of his heart beating in his chest and kissing back seems like the easiest thing. It’s intoxicating and Rick is already addicted.

Rick tenses when he feels Negan’s dick rubs against his, the feeling of it magical. Friction feels even better when it is skin on skin and the moan that falls out of his mouth surprises them both with its volume. His voice is still husky because Rick is not used to making this kind of noises but the shyness he had is slowly but surely leaving him.

He feels like he is swimming on the still crimson sheets from how much he is sweating and his eyes are constantly teary from pleasure. “Fuck, I love it when you moan like that, Rick,” Negan’s voice sound wrecked too and Rick shivers, his skin burning and his face burning and he is burning.

Rick almost jumps up when Negan touches his dick, still sensitive but not so much that it hurts. It feels good. “Negan—oh—Negan,” Rick repeats, hips thrusting up into Negan’s fist and the familiar desperation to cum builds up inside of him, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Tell me what you want, Rick,” Negan orders, his voice more authoritative, and Rick whines, not knowing how to reply.

“I want—Negan,” his hands grab the sheets, his knuckles turning white with how hard he is gripping and his back arches off the bed so much he is sure his spine will hurt in the morning. “You know—know what I—want!”

“I want you to tell me, Rick.”

“I want—I want you to—“ Rick huffs out, suddenly embarrassed and not able to utter the words out. Like he is a highschooler talking to their crush. Fuck. “I want you to make me cum!”

Negan chuckles but not in a way that makes Rick feel mocked. “I can do that.”

Then going against his words Negan stops stroking Rick making Rick’s eyes open with a snarl coming out of him at the lack of friction. In a blur, he is flipped over and he once again awes at Negan’s strength, the man manhandling him around like he is a ragdoll. It’s very ridiculously hot.

“On all fours, Ricky,” Negan commands when Rick slumps against the bed and Rick lifts himself up on shaky arms, trembling as he obeys without even thinking about it.

His face burns even more at the embarrassing position, ass up high with his back arched, completely submissive to Negan but then Negan hums happily, and Rick stops worrying about how silly he must look, “I’ve been working to see your ass since I first laid eyes on you Ricky, and I gotta say, it was fucking worth it.”

Rick shivers against Negan’s cold hands, the man trailing them up and down Rick’s body in a hypnotizing way that has Rick yearning for more. After Negan stops the bed moves a little as the man reaches for the bottle of lube, the sound of the lid popping open loud inside Rick’s ears.

“Relax, Rick,” Negan orders again and Rick tries his best to unclench his muscles and stop gritting his jaw. “I will make it good for you.”

Then he feels Negan part his cheeks and his eyes burn with tears at the shame he feels. Still, he doesn’t have the heart in himself to say no, stop, or even wait. Even under all the shame Rick is ridiculously turned on and even though he has never felt something close to being fucked, he desperately aches for it with Negan behind him.

Rick makes some kind of noise when he feels one of Negan’s lube coated even colder finger prod against his hole and he leans forward involuntarily, away from the strange sensation. It doesn’t even feel like anything, Rick is just so on edge that he can’t help but be a little bitch.

Negan doesn’t pull him back and he is also uncharacteristically silent, making Rick think maybe the man has had enough of this and is gonna kick Rick out right that moment. “Rick, you know we don’t have to do this, right?”

Rick’s eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise and he bites his lip as he stares down at the crimson sheets. “Yes. But I wanna—I want this.”

“Then you have to relax and trust me,” Rick leans back to his position as Negan talks, and there is a certain comfort he feels when he can feel Negan’s breath on him again, the man’s warmth a presence behind him. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Okay—okay. I trust you, Negan,” Rick nods as he speaks, and his hands clench the sheets in a death grip, trying to fight off the shame.

“How about this…” Negan’s voice trails off and then the man is flipping Rick over again, this time gentler, and Rick helps him move his body, movements not graceful but he tries to not let it bother him.

The new position is Rick lying on his back with Negan on top of him and he stares at the man as he pushes Rick’s legs up to his chest, making Rick lose all of his breath. Negan looks gorgeous like this, hair completely messed up with a heavy flush on his face, eyebrows furrowed with a little crinkle between them, sweat making its way down his forehead to his cheek and Rick thinks, I did this. I’m the one who has Negan this turned on. It kinda helps.

“Is this better?” Negan asks and Rick’s eyes trail down to the man’s long neck, watches his Adam’s apple bob and sees the locket necklace hang on the air between them, can’t focus on the words written on it.

“Yes,” Rick answers truthfully because maybe this position is considered more vanilla but it’s the one Rick is more comfortable with. Seeing Negan’s face and judging what the man is feeling by his expression is something he is grateful for. Also, this position doesn’t put him to shame that much, the tears in his eyes slowly disappearing. Then like a stupid little bitch, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Ricky,” Negan chuckles, amused and Rick bites his lip, not able to close his eyes because the way Negan is on top of him is an image he can’t look away from. “I haven’t done shit.”

“Yet.”

Rick shivers at Negan’s tone and his dark eyes burn into his skin, making ants crawl underneath it in a pleasurable way. Then Negan looks down between Rick’s legs and it is not so much after that Rick feels the same finger prod against him again.

This time he doesn’t flinch away, just closes his eyes and turns his head up to the ceiling, sweat making its way down his body to the sheets. It’s so hot in the room that it’s almost hard to breathe but that’s probably only Rick. Negan has that effect on him.

In a way that surprises Rick, Negan doesn’t push his finger in but rubs against the tight rim of Rick’s hole for a while, until Rick relaxes his jaw and neck, his eyes not screwed shut but simply closed. “Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you, Rick,” Rick’s eyes flash open and he gulps forcefully. “Look at that…” When Rick looks at Negan he sees the man staring at his finger circling Rick’s hole with a face so lustful that it makes Rick all but moan out.

Then in Rick’s momentary distraction, Negan slowly pushes in, finger breaking through the rim and touching Rick’s insides, making a breath fall through his open lips, surprised.

“That feel good?” Negan asks as he starts pumping his finger, doing little sideways motions with every thrust to stretch Rick out.

Rick nods, not trusting his voice to speak as he relaxes on the bed. It doesn’t feel bad, strange but not bad. And it doesn’t hurt. Negan is surprisingly gentle with him and Rick is grateful. But he can’t help but wonder how Negan is going to fit inside him when even the man’s one finger makes him feel so full.

“Just you wait, Ricky, it will feel even better,” Negan promises, voice dark as he watches Rick’s face with an expression Rick can’t read, tongue going out his mouth to lick his lips hungrily, and Rick wants to kiss the man more than ever.

When Negan adds his middle finger to his index, Rick does his best to not flinch or stiffen and he is successful, a small victory he will accept. Then Negan croaks his fingers, starting to finger Rick with more ease as he rubs his insides and moans and groans of encouragement spills from Rick’s lip, fear slowly melting in the hot room like their breaths.

Rick jolts up, eyes widening in shock when he feels Negan rubs against that one spot that has him seeing white stars of pleasure and Negan watches, mesmerized as Rick moans, cock twitching and leaking with pleasure over his belly. “Found it,” the man whispers and Rick pants, moving his hips to feel that again.

Negan doesn’t tease him for long, starts moving his fingers again, rubbing at Rick’s prostate with every move and Rick turns to mush on the bed, disappears in to the sheets and just whines and moans and groans and Negan talks about whatever as he fingers the man, mostly compliments about how good Rick looks, how good he is doing, which earns him another whine. Rick likes being told he is doing good and Negan makes a mental note of that.

“Negan—oh—I need—I’m close—ah—“ Rick throws his arms over his face, shielding his eyes and he feels like he is getting closer to his release that the anticipation makes him ache, balls drawn tight and all but hurting with the need to cum. “F—fuck—fuck me!”

He will reflect back on that moment and wonder just how he was able to utter those words, wonder how they felt easy and light as they left his mouth but in that moment, he can’t even think about what he is saying.

Rick hears the lid pop open again and can only guess Negan is lubing himself up, his mouth waters as he thinks about Negan being inside him. “What was that, Rick? I couldn’t really hear you so you’re gonna have to speak up.”

Rick whines low on his throat, feeling like he is floating off the bed and lifting up to the sky. “I want—want you to fuck me, Negan—“

The fingers leave him and he moves his hips, tries to get some friction and groans when he can’t. Now that he knows what it feels like to be full, he feels strangely empty without anything inside him and he needs Negan, needs the man to fill him up. “How much do you want it, Ricky?”

Rick snarls, wants to pull Negan in with a hand on the back of his neck but he doesn’t want to move his arms, feels more comfortable hiding behind them. “Just do it already!”

Negan chuckles, sounds amused but even more breathless, and Rick wonders just how much the man must be aching from the strain of holding back. “Okay, Rick, I’ll make you a deal. I will fuck you but you have to let me see you while I do it,” Rick whines again and he feels Negan lifts up his legs higher, feels the man settles between them, and it’s all too much. Rick needs Negan. “Sounds like a good deal?”

“Yes,” Rick agrees, and moves his arms out of his face as Negan lines himself up with Rick’s hole. He blinks up against the soft light of the room before he moves his eyes down, and the picture he sees is breathtaking. Negan is looking at him with this expression on his face that makes Rick feel like the most beautiful person ever, makes his face burn. “Yes—yes! Just—come on, Negan! I need you!”

Negan licks his lips and then starts pushing in, slow and steady. The man watches Rick’s face through it and Rick tries hard not to close his eyes, but he can’t help but look away from Negan to the ceiling, mouth open and panting in his pleasure.

He feels stretched out and it burns dully, not really painful but something he definitely feels in all of his muscles. Rick breathes a sigh of relief when Negan finally comes to a stop, balls deep with a grunt escaping. His brows are furrowed even more and the vein in his neck keeps pulsing like he is in pain. “Fuck—shit, you’re so fucking tight, Rick—Jesus.”

Rick doesn’t answer, just moans and digs his hands into the mattress, moves against Negan to get the man to thrust, do something, anything, because Rick is so close yet so far—Negan gets the message and faster than before pulls out until only the head is in before pushing in again.

This time they both moan, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room. Negan’s hand digs in to his legs, and Rick finally gets the courage to lift his hands, locks his arms around the man’s neck, and pulls him in.

Negan starts to thrust slowly as their lips meet, messy and heated, fast and merciless, nothing like the man’s thrusts. He is holding back for Rick and that strangely makes Rick feel all warm inside. “Faster—Negan, faster!”

The man doesn’t tease, just picks up the pace, hips snapping against Rick’s as they both moan and groan, sounds muffled against each other’s lips.

Negan leans back when they break apart for air and Rick gets to see the man’s torso, shiny with sweat and blurry from Rick’s tears. The necklace moves against his body, a hypnotizing movement Rick can’t look away from. “Fuck—Rick, Ricky, play with your pretty nipples for me, come on,” Negan orders and Rick obeys instantly.

His hands find his nipples, twisting and rubbing the little nubs as he moans higher and higher, the pleasure in his belly building, like a dam about to burst. “Negan—feels—feels good!”

“Shit—do you even know how—how hot you are, Rick? Fuck—fuck—“ more curse words spill from Negan’s lips as he looks down at Rick, and Rick feels like a gourmet meal, something prized, something beautiful. “Stroke yourself for me, Ricky—fuck, I would do it but I am a little—little busy.”

Rick trails his hand right hand down his chest, the left still playing with his nipple, and finds his dick, stroking fast and trying to match Negan’s thrusts. “Shit—yeah—that’s good, Ricky, fuck you look so fucking hot—hot like that—“ Rick moans, hips thrusting up to his fist and then down to meet Negan and he is getting lost in the bliss, the pleasure all but blinding and his eyes fall shut.

“I’m gonna—faster, Negan—oh—fuck—I’m close!” Rick cries out and like that was possible, Negan gets even faster, moving in a blur and hitting Rick’s prostate with each thrust, making the man underneath moan and whine.

“You’re gonna come—come for me, Rick?” Negan asks between groans and Rick nods, feels his head bob and down like a madman, like nodding will save him tomorrow. “Fuck—fuck say my name, Rick, shit—“

“Negan!” Rick cries out, and before he can moan out again, with a scream he comes, back arching off the bed as streaks of white paint his hand.

“Fuck—fuck—“ Negan curses out and with two more thrust, he is coming too, thighs stuttering as he slumps against Rick, panting against his neck.

When Negan pulls out he curses again, watching his come spill out of Rick. Rick is laying on the bed with his arms by his sides, just breathing harshly and trying to come back to his senses. He feels incredible fucked out and sleepy now, and he almost falls asleep right then.

He barely hears Negan get out of bed and sometime later, he feels someone rubbing a wet cloth against his skin, flinches slightly but he can’t open his eyes, his eyelids too heavy to even consider it. “I’m just cleaning you up, Rick,” Negan hushes him with his gentle voice a whisper, not waking Rick up from his slumber.

Rick turns to his side when Negan is done and doesn’t even protest when Negan starts slightly lifting him, pulling the dirty sheets under him.

Rick must have passed out then because he feels himself wake up, his body still sweaty so it must not have been long.

There is a fresh new sheet draped over him, cool against his hot skin and Rick wonders why he woke up, not able to open his eyes and see. Then he feels the pressure on his neck, the smell of Negan invades his nostrils again.

“Wh’re yo’ doin’?” He murmurs with great effort and the figure over him stills before he feel Negan stop, voice low when he speaks.

“Just giving you a goodbye kiss, Ricky,” the man whispers against his ear and Rick shivers, the dark tone paired with the way the man is draped over him sending a twinge of discomfort through his body.

He thinks if this is just a kiss, I might as well let it happens, and hums as a reply. If Negan tries anything more, Rick will ask him to stop because he really needs to sleep and he is too fucked out anyways.

Negan sucks on his neck a little bit more, his beard burning Rick with every scratch against his skin and Rick knows a rational part of his mind is screaming about a hickey but he can’t think about that right that moment.

Then suddenly, a sharp pain invades his throat, like needles going in but they plunge deep and Rick groans, trying to pull away. It registers in his mind that Negan is biting him but he is too confused to do anything for a few seconds. Few seconds pass before Rick catches on and tries to wriggle out of Negan’s grip, pull his neck away, and the pain is still there, not too much but sharper than a knife with the way it’s inflicted.

“Relax, Rick,” Negan whispers and then starts sucking again, like a starved man eating a meal after so long.

Rick yelps, the sensation weird and unwanted and he can’t believe that Negan is just drinking his blood, his mind refuses to believe it—

Then he feels vomit build up in his throat, his mind shuts down as he feels his consciousness all but fly away like air in harsh wind.

Rick passes out once again and doesn’t dream.

FIN.


End file.
